


Shore Leave

by Doylebaby



Series: Cruising Universe [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise awaits Sean and Orlando at the start of their shore leave, but is it a pleasant one...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three in the Cruising Universe. Follows after Cruising and Cruising Continued.

[ ](http://s21.photobucket.com/albums/b261/Doylebaby/?action=view&current=325564bb.jpg)

**Shore Leave**

“Are you sure you don’t want to go house hunting?” Sean asked Orlando, who was packing a few belongings he'd need while on shore leave.

Orlando looked up, a little surprised. “What’s brought that on? Hey, I know! You’re afraid I’m going to discover those skeletons in your closet. Right?” he grinned, zipped his holdall closed, and plopped down on the bed, motioning for Sean to join him.

Sean opened his mouth, then closed it and cocked his head. “Now that you mention it… there might be one or two in there. Ow!” he yelled as Orlando thumped him.

“Wanker!” Orlando jumped up from the bed and danced out of reach. “I can’t wait to open that closet!”

Sean chased after him and caught Orlando just before he would escape to the bathroom. “Have I told you recently that I love you?” Sean murmured into fragrant dark curls.

Orlando moulded himself against Sean’s body, peppering his jaw with teasing kisses. “Yeah, just this morning when I gave you your birthday present, but I don’t mind hearing it again,” he smiled.

“Hmm, now that was one hell of a present,” Sean growled at the memory of a naked Orlando waking him up, armed with whipped cream, honey, and melted chocolate, offering himself for breakfast. 

“We’ll celebrate our anniversary at dinner tonight,” Orlando promised him, softly nibbling an earlobe. “Now will you tell me what the reason for your question was?”

“Hmm…?” Sean was completely distracted by Orlando’s arousing touches. He pulled away slightly to look at Orlando. “I just wondered… You’ve never had your own place. You've always moved in with someone. I thought you might like to choose what _you_ want for a change.”

Orlando was speechless as he stroked Sean’s cheek. “This is why I love you so much. You are so thoughtful and caring, no one has ever asked what I wanted…” Orlando’s eyes lost their warmth briefly, but then his gaze settled on Sean again and he smiled. “It would be nice to have a say in location and whether or not to have a front garden and a white picket fence…” 

Sean grinned, reaching for his bag. “I can see you’re warming up to the idea. How about we say goodbye to the Captain and get off this ship, then we can make some plans.

“Grand idea!” Orlando agreed wholeheartedly.

&&&

With all the passengers having disembarked earlier that morning, there was no reason for Aurora’s crew to linger and after goodbyes to friends and colleagues, Sean and Orlando stepped onto the Southampton quay to be greeted by a bit of April sunshine.

“I never get used to that strange feeling of stepping on solid ground again after so long,” Orlando said and Sean nodded, knowing the feeling very well. 

“Tomorrow you won’t even remember it,” he reminded Orlando. “Do you want to grab a bite to eat here?” Sean asked Orlando. 

“Good idea.” Orlando looked around for a suitable place. “We can do some grocery shopping later.” 

They were about to head across the street to Johnny’s Fish Place when someone called out.

“Orlando!” 

Orlando slowly turned in the direction of the voice and Sean noticed how his face paled.

“Orlando?” he asked in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Viggo,” Orlando breathed, looking at the man walking toward them. 

Sean’s hand found its way to the small of Orlando’s back unobtrusively, lending his support without attracting the attention of the man who was Orlando’s ex-lover.

“It’s good to see you after such a long time, Orlando.” Viggo smiled warmly, with a sideways glance at the man accompanying Orlando. He reached out, intending to pull Orlando into a hug.

But Orlando took a step back. “Why are you here, Viggo?” Orlando asked without preamble. 

Viggo, bemused by this rejection, lowered his arms and his eyes shifted to Sean and then back to Orlando. “Your aunt – she mentioned that you had acquired a job on a cruise ship.”

“She did?” Orlando asked, a frown creasing his brow. He was well aware that Aunt Emily rather despised Viggo, why would she give him that information? 

“Look, Orlando, I’d like to talk privately. I’ve taken the liberty of making reservations at a nearby restaurant. Maybe you can ask your friend to meet up with you later?” Viggo became a little annoyed at Orlando’s apparent lack of interest and the continuing presence of the other man. “I know we didn’t part under the best of circumstances-”

Sean’s snort interrupted Viggo and he glared at the other man. “Something bothering you?” he asked a little aggressively. 

“You definitely have a talent for understatement, mate,” Sean remarked dryly. 

Viggo glowered at him, realising that this friend of Orlando's apparently knew all about their history together. “Did you have to tell all and sundry about our painful break-up?” he said with just the right amount of hurt in his voice.

Orlando suddenly became angry. “Sean is hardly all and sundry and I don’t remember anything being painful for you, Viggo. Didn’t you have a new lover within a very short time or maybe even while we were still together? You were the one who did the breaking up, Viggo. I’m not taking the blame for that.”

Viggo was speechless at this feisty side of Orlando and he shook his head. “You have changed, Orlando. You used to be compassionate and-”

“Docile?” Orlando supplied. “I’ve learned to speak up for myself, Viggo and express my opinions.” 

“And that’s how we like him best,” Sean smiled at Orlando, his eyes showing his pride. 

“I’m sure you do,” Viggo said disinterestedly waving his hand. “Are you coming Orlando? They are holding my reservation for an hour because I had no idea when you would disembark. I’d really like to talk to you. I even have a business proposition for you. Marton is… gone, and I’ve taken over the antique shop, I could really use you back at the gallery.”

There was a giggle and then, to Viggo’s astonishment, Orlando started to laugh. It took him quite some time before he was able to speak again. 

“Could you be any more transparent, Viggo? Did you really expect me to up and leave everything I’ve build in the past year and a half because you suddenly decided you need me for the gallery? I have a great job that I love and that I’m not leaving for anything…” He glanced briefly at Sean.

Sean winked at him, happy to see Orlando was perfectly capable of handling Viggo after the first shock of seeing him again had passed. 

“If you’d just come with me to the restaurant, we can talk things over, just the two of us.” Viggo persisted. “I’m sure after I’ve explained everything you’ll see things quite differently. I think we can still be a good team… in more ways than one.”

“No, Viggo, we can’t.” Orlando said calmly. “I’m not coming to the restaurant and I’m certainly not returning with you.” Suddenly fed up with Viggo’s schemes, Orlando’s features hardened as he stepped closer to Sean and put his arm around his waist. “I realise I haven’t introduced ‘my friend’ to you properly. Meet Doctor Sean Bean, my husband. Now if you will excuse us, Viggo, we have a birthday and a wedding anniversary to plan.”

He turned on his heel, pulling Sean across the street, leaving a baffled Viggo behind.

“Why on earth did Aunt Emily tell him where you worked but not that you were married?” Sean asked Orlando with a frown as he pushed open the door to Johnny’s Fish Place. 

A big grin appeared on Orlando’s face. “Aunt Emily’s special brand of revenge.” 

Laughing, they sat at a corner table, ready to order lunch. 

Orlando reached out over the table and grabbed Sean’s hand. “Let’s go house hunting tomorrow?”

“An excellent plan,” Sean agreed. “Happy Anniversary!” he lifted his glass.

“Happy birthday!” Orlando replied clinking their glasses together with a happy smile.

The End


End file.
